


CLANK CLANK

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [61]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Armor, Armor Kink, Bad Puns, F/M, Thigh gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: You and Undyne have sex with her armor on.





	CLANK CLANK

“Hey dork,” Undyne says as she clanks in, voice tinny and metallic as it filters through her armor. You look up, run your eyes over her bulky metal form, curves and angles all obscured by the inches of steel, let out a long, low whistle.

“Wow,” you say, setting your book down. “I haven’t seen that in a while.”

“Yeah,” she says, looking down at herself. Her long ponytail flops forward, gets in the way of her visor and she splutters, waves it back. “I found it up in the attic,” she tells you, doing a slow twirl. Your gaze flickers over her mailed behind, locked tight beneath a leather cuirass and plated skirt, but you can still see the slow swell outward of her hips and there is still the tiny tiny gap between her hips that you love fitting two fingers into, laying them gently atop her, feeling her squirm beneath you.

You trace a hand over her breastplate and her helmet – well, no, her whole head – moves, tracking you. “You look scary,” you tell her, gazing into her visor, peering through the dull glass eyehole that you know she is looking back out of. It’s so easy to forget that Undyne is in there somewhere, especially when you can’t see her face, can’t see her smiling at you. She shifts her weight, cocks one hip back. When she speaks her voice is heavy with amusement. You realize dimly that you must look especially stupid, mouth slightly open, concentrating on her armor, the way it feels beneath your fingers, slightly gritty and sharp and hard.

“Do you like it?” she asks, flips her hair back. You run a hand over her side and she lifts her arm up obligingly, lets you feel the hard leather undersuit. You press harder, feel her ribs pulse in and out against you with her breathing.

“Do you ever miss it?” you ask, and she shrugs, a small metallic scraping noise coming from her breastplate.

“Sometimes,” she tells you. “I always felt like somebody else when I wore this thing,” she says, glancing down at herself, curling her gauntleted hand into a fist, punching herself in the gut with a loud crash of metal on metal. She laughs. “Didn’t feel a thing,” she tells you.

You run your hand down her chest, down her stomach, onto the top of her abdomen, just where, you imagine, her mons presses out before sweeping down into the soft lave between her legs –

“Are you trying to turn me on, sprat?” she asks, and your eyes flick back up. She reaches up, raises her visor, and you see she is either blushing hard or it’s very hot in her armor; you genuinely can’t tell which.

“Depends,” you ask, moving your hand down, resting it right on her groin-plate. “Is it working?”

Undyne stares at you for a moment, then bends forward, looks down. You realize she could not feel it at all and you giggle, you can’t help it, and Undyne rolls her eyes, reaches back, does something, and then the groin-plate has fallen away beneath your fingers and all she has on is her pair of spandex shorts, the same ones she wears during yoga. “It might work now,” she grins, and you take a step closer –

Undyne grabs the back of your head roughly, kisses you with a feral sort of violence. The bottom of her helmet is scraping your chin and you reach forward, press your finger against her and she makes a little noise into your mouth, a sort of moan that she wrenches around halfway, and you bite her lip, give her a little growl. When you pull away she’s flushed harder, beads of sweat have popped out on her forehead. “This is kind of hot,” she says, offering you a little smile that stutters a little when you trace your finger up, find her fattening nub through her pants, make her curl her lip up, grab your wrist, hold you there. Your eyes meet again and she grins at you, then falls backward with a loud clang, pulling you on top of her. “Get on top of me,” she whispers, urgently, and when you clamber up she rolls her eyes, corrects herself. “Not that way, idiot. Spin around.” Now you’re the one blushing, but it is the work of a moment to position yourself across Undyne’s chest, and you reach up, find the waistband of her shorts, start to pull them down –

Undyne grabs you through your pants, laughs. “You’re nice and hard for me, aren’t you?” she growls, running her hand up and down your quivering erection, once, twice, and you manage to nod, glance back down along your hip, watch her as she slowly slips your pants down, guides your cock into her warm and willing mouth, and you sink back on your heels, position yourself just over her and she reaches up, grabs your ass, forces you down into her throat. You let out a little gasp and Undyne chuckles thickly around your cock. Her gauntlets pinch your naked skin and you start, but she thrusts upwards with her groin, wafting the feral smell of her desire towards you and it makes you a little crazy –

Soon enough you have drawn her pants down and ran your tongue over her clit, taken it into your mouth with a wet pop and heard/felt her moan, felt the vibration in your cock as she runs her tongue over you again and again in slow circles, sticks it out of her mouth, prods gently at your balls. There is the tiny sucking feeling around either side of your cock as she breathes through her gills and you press yourself down a tiny bit deeper as you run your finger over her slit and she moans again, deeper, breathier, needier. She redoubles her efforts as you slip your finger into her, get back to work on her clit, and you can already feel the telltale tingling sensation in your balls and cock as she slurps greedily, trying to coax all the wet messy noises she can out of her throat. She has started thrusting back against your finger and as you slip a second one in she squeals, tightens down around you, and as she starts to shake she clasps your ass, pulls you further into her, and you can no longer restrain yourself, you grunt and send your cum pouring down her throat. She swallows and swallows, the thick lewd gulping sounds driving you insane, and finally she comes too, locking down on your fingers, sending a quiver down her leg. The two of you collapse, utterly spent, and you roll to the side, letting your cock slip out of Undyne’s throat with a lurid sucking sound. You look back at her and note with a small, tired grin of satisfaction that all she can do is breathe heavily, stare at the ceiling; she is utterly worn out. A white trickle of your cum curls from the corner of her lip and she raises a shaky hand, coils it around a finger, pops it into her mouth.

Undyne glances down, locks eyes with you. There is a tiny, tiny moment where you both smile at each other and your eyes trace the trickle of sweat dripping down Undyne’s flat, fair face before her visor clanks shut and she lets out an echoing metallic echo. “Well,” she says, ditching the gloves at last, running her naked (and clammy) hand over your bare back, “I guess it’s good I found my armor.”

“Why’s that?” you ask, resting your cheek on her breastplate. You can hear her lips click back in a wide grin.

“I’ve always believed in using protection ~” she growls, right on the tail end of a throaty chuckle.

“Oh my GOD.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just more porn. This one explores kind of an interesting angle, but it suffers from the same fault that a lot of fetish porn does - soon enough the outfit comes off (or in this case is understated) and it just turns into regular porn. Still, I think it's decently erotic. Despite having written loads of Undyne scenes I do think I manage to keep it relatively fresh in each one. 
> 
> I've always imagined Undyne with a big clit because that seems to match her masculinity for me. Typically I emphasize it less when I'm writing scenes where she's more feminine. Not like hyena pseudopenis big but still decently sized. Personally I find that erotic but I imagine that it might be a turn-off for some people, which raises the question of how inclusive you should be when writing porn - my opinion is that you should write literature first, porn second. So fuck them if they don't like it, go read a romance novel.


End file.
